You don't have to be alone
by SiXxA.m
Summary: She knew it would end like this one day....she just had no idea it would hurt this bad. But can the person she least expected to help her, make her forget that even happened. MELINAxJEFF


**_I REALLY don't know why I wrote this. I guess I just wanted to try something new....I guess.  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing._**

* * *

Melina tossed her 3 inch heels in the middle of the road, as she sat on the sidewalk. The tears flooded down her face, falling onto her white shirt. She furiously wiped off that ridiculous pink gloss off her full lips, wiping it on her leather skirt. She didn't want to run away anymore. She wanted to be away from this cruel world itself and never have to face anyone ever again. She wanted to lay here forever unnoticed. That way there was no possible way anyone could hurt her....or break her heart. As the thought ran there her mind, the pain became even more unbearable. She gripped the fabric of the shirt that was on her chest, and the tears broke into hysterical sobs. There was no one around at this hour of the night, so she didn't have to worry about anyone watching her agony. Either way she didn't care. Nothing at the time mattered. Not even herself. After all I did for you, you had the audacity to turn on me like that, Melina thought. She ripped off her false eyelashes and took the plastic clip that was holding up her hair. She broke the hair clip with her hands and threw the scraps of plastic in the street. She was done with being "pretty". Its not like anyone even appreciated it. She viciously ripped off her fishnets, and the faux fur trim on the bottom of her skirt. She threw them at the street light the was flickering on and off. She watched as the tears that fell on her shirt turned black do to the mascara.

Melina could take a break-up pretty well. A few tears here and there, but nothing this extreme. She just hated lies. All those lies, she forced herself to believe. She found it funny how quickly you can change your mind, when you find out some people just don't change. Erik and her have been together before she even thought about being a professional wrestler. He lied and cheated so many times, but she was just to damaged to let go._ I swear, I'll never do it again......I'm done with everyone else.  
_She held on to those words as hard as she could. No matter how hard she tried she just didn't truly believe him, but she just lied to herself. Even though in the back of her head she knew the truth. She knew it would happen again, she just didn't think it would hurt this bad.....

* * *

Jeff's head phones were in and his ipod was in his pocket. It wasn't on though. He just liked having the head phones in so everyone assumed he was listening to music and wouldn't bother him. The best time to walk, he thought, talking relaxed strides. It was relatively dark, but the moon light was enough for him. His hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun, with scrappy pieces dangling on his face. Right now his hair was orange, or blue.....He lost track. The light breeze blew the free locks of hair out of his face. He inhaled deeply enjoying this beautiful night. He pulled the head phones out of his ears and tossed them in his pocket with his ipod. There was no need for them, no one was around, anyway. It was so quiet. He liked it this way though. He liked only being able to hear his settle heart beat.

Just then a faint cry rang his ears. At first he tried to tune it out, but as he continued to walk in that direction the cry became louder, more apparent. He sensed the urgency in the cry, and was drawn to it. Curious as to what it could be. He quickened his pace until, something caught his eye. There was a girl crying on the sidewalk. He didn't think the girl was odd at all. He's done things like that many, many times in the past. But instead he preferred tall buildings.....not, sidewalks.

He wasn't sure if he should confront her or let her be. He thought back to the times when he had faced situations as the one she looked like she was in. He remembered the pain, and how all he wanted to do was be alone. Have a second to just forget about the world, and not have to worry about anything. He decided to pass her, to let her be alone, and not bother her. The girls hands slipped from her face and she stared into the street light. Jeff saw the light hit her face. Those all to familiar features were twisted with so much pain. He walked faster to get a better look. Once he did he froze in his tracks. It can't be her.....

"Melina?", Jeff questioned insecurely. Melina's head dropped. She knew who that voice was. And he was at the top of the list of people who she didn't want to see her like this, but she didn't care. Who was she kidding she did care if Jeff saw her. She couldn't give a shit about everyone else though. She sniffled and replied, "Yes"

Jeff immediately felt remorse for Melina not even knowing what was wrong. He sat next to her. He waited for her to look up, but she never did.

"Melina," he said softly.

"Look I don't want you to see me like this okay." she cried.

"C'mon Melina it can't be that bad," he said putting on the charm no one could resist. I can prove you wrong in a second, she thought. She looked up and dropped her hands. She turned to see Jeff, sitting so close to her. His expression looked worried, and little did she know he truly was. He didn't see a thing wrong with her face. Not even the black trail the mascara had left on her cheeks took the beauty she possessed.  
If this is her worst I wonder what she looks at her very best, Jeff thought losing track of his original thoughts. She laughed, causing confusion to come over him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just can't believe your seeing me at my worst, and your not vomiting.", she sighed. This was her worst, yet to him she looked as beautiful as ever. There was a long moment of silence as they were lost in thought. Jeff knew Melina wouldn't be the one to speak up, so he had to be the one to do it.

"So would you mind telling me what's wrong?" Jeff asked sincerely. Melina took a second to think about it. She wasn't planning on telling anyone. She wasn't a very open person when it came to things like this. She turned and looked into Jeff's eyes. And at that very moment she had a feeling she could trust him.

She started at the very beginning, putting in as much detail as she could withstand. Jeff paid close attention to every word that came out the Latinas mouth. The story reminded him of a wicked rollercoaster that once you were on you wanted to get off. It made your stomach sick, with all the loops and spirals, but when the ride was FINALLY over. You wanted nothing more then to get back on.

"....And so now I'm here sitting on a sidewalk, spilling my heart and soul out to a rainbow haired warrior.", she finished. She expected an immediate response from him. Jeff on the other hand didn't know what to do. But he sure as hell knew what he wanted to do, and that's exactly what he did. He forced Melina's soft lips against his not expecting a response. But to his surprise her lips moved in sync with his. It was as simple as that. All her many worries melted away as she sank in his arms. She felt the pressure of her lips on his and could hardly bare the sensational feeling it gave her. Melina deepened the sensual kiss. Jeff responded with excitement and a wanting to go further. His hands secured her waist and pulled her closer to his built body. Melina wrapped her now trembling arms around his neck. There tongues met, intertwining. It was as if there prayers had been answered. Desire consumed both of them. Neither wanted to stop, but Melina broke the kiss. She did it, because she knew it was wrong. They stared into each others lustful eyes breathless. Maybe this is right. That sentence ran again, and again through Melina's mind. At that moment they weren't sure what was going to happen after that, nor did they completely understand what they should do. All they knew was that from this moment on, they wouldn't have to face there problems alone....

**THE END**

* * *

**_Well tell me what you think. How'd I'd do for my first Jeff and Melina pairing. Yeah its not like me to do something like this, but I thought hey it couldn't hurt. Please, please, please, review and if I get enough positive feedback I might do another. Maybe with different pairings. Thanks! ^.^_**


End file.
